guilty: happy end
by fanficreader1312
Summary: the title explains it, it's an alternative end for my fic guilty. tryan.


A/N: Some of my readers complained about the sad ending of Guilty, so I decided to make an alternative one, here it is!

Rated: T

Reviews: yes, I want them.

The story started after the kiss Troy and Ryan shared in the bathroom during the prom.

They broke the kiss and stared to one another.

Troy's P.O.V.

"I'll break up with him now, so we can escape from that stupid prom and have our prom alone, what do you think?" Ryan suggested.

"You don't know how much I love you right now!" I exclaimed, everything was perfect, we were together and not in a wicked or strange way, like before, and then it happened the only thing that could make everything just more perfect.

"I love you too, Troy" he replied, my heart skipped a beat and I was speechless, I mean I wanted to ask him so many questions about why he hadn't said it before and why he had treated me like he did but then I decided that they didn't mattered anymore, he loved me and that was the only thing I needed in that moment. I briefly kissed him one more time.

"So I'll see you out of the gym in five?" I asked walking to the door. He nodded and I went back to Gabriella.

"Hey hon, I missed you!" she said.

"Gabs, I think we need to talk" I said seriously.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"Gabs…I have to tell the truth…" I started but it was much more difficult than I imagined it to be.

"What? Something's wrong?" she asked more concerned than before.

"It's just that…I'm sorry but I don't think I…I mean…I'm not the right person for you." I finally managed to say. She lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't think I understand what are you doing…" she replied

"Gabs, I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else." I stated firmly, I saw tears forming in her eyes and I knew that if I stood there another moment I wouldn't be able to go away quickly so I started to run away yelling "I'm sorry" and hoping that she would forgive me sometime in the future. I exited from the gym and I saw Ryan waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Did you break up with him?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, he was a little upset but he can move on." He said and he went closer to me taking my hand. It was weird in same way, I mean since that moment we were lovers but we shared only a physical relationship and those simple things like holding hands or little hugs were kinda new for me. We walked in silence to Ryan's car and we entered in it.

"So where are we going?" I asked when he started the engine.

"You'll see, but I know you'll like it." He stated calmly. The ride was silent but I really liked being there with him at my side, free from everybody else. He stopped the car and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"We're here" he exclaimed and he went out of the car, I was doing the same thing but he stopped me.

"Hold on a sec!" he said and I stayed seated down confudsed. He walked to my side of the car and then opened my door.

"Now you can go out" he said smiling. I think I felt tears in my eyes, that was more than perfect. He took again my hand and he lead me to the front of the car so that we could seat on the hood.

"So what do you think?" he asked pointing in front of us. I reluctantly turned my head from his face and looked around. I saw that we were on a little hill and from our point of view we could see the entire city, it was awesome and the full moon over it only made everything more romantic.

"It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed looking again to my new boyfriend.

"I know! Only the best for my captain!" he replied and he scooted closer to me so our legs were pressed together. I leaned in and kissed him, I couldn't think about any words to thank him enough for what he had just done. We broke the kiss and we had huge grins on our faces.

"I love you" he said again

"I love you too" I replied and then we turned to look at the city in front of us, with our arms wrapped around one another.

I have never thought that my prom night could be like that, but I was really glad that I was there with the person I loved with all my heart and that surprisingly enough loved me back!


End file.
